<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book of Wanderlust by eloisestarryeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691673">Book of Wanderlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes'>eloisestarryeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SINoALICE OCs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SINoALICE (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Canon, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloisestarryeyes/pseuds/eloisestarryeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Little Prince<br/>wan·der·lust<br/>/ˈwändərˌləst/<br/>noun<br/>A strong desire to travel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SINoALICE OCs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book of Wanderlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Little Prince</p><p>or Le Petit Prince</p><p>stands alone, gazing towards the endless horizon of the Library.</p><p>He wonders where he shall travel today.<br/>
He doesn’t care where, he just wants to go somewhere, anywhere.<br/>
He wonders if he can see those he loves again. It would be nice to not travel alone.</p><p>The Little Prince wonders if his author,<br/>
Antoine de Saint-Exupéry<br/>
will provide that for him.</p><p>The puppets say that he will.<br/>
The puppets laugh and say all kinds of ridiculous things.<br/>
“You have your sword for a reason.”<br/>
These strange Nightmare creatures do seem to be quite the problem.</p><p>The Little Prince does not understand why. They do not know what is essential.<br/>
They cannot be tamed.</p><p>He does not wish to fight.<br/>
The Little Prince merely wishes to wander</p><p>and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander and wander AND WANDER AND WANDER AND WANDER</p><p>forever and ever and ever and ever.</p><p>Until the wanderlust<br/>
deep within his soul<br/>
can be satisfied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise? Does this one even count as a fairytale? Eh, whatever. My fic my rules. The Little Prince is a story close to my heart. A bit weird since I didn’t read it as a kid, only later on in middle school (which is also when I watched the Netflix movie) And it's the type of story PERFECT for a SINoALICE-ization. Muahahahahahahaha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>